90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
The Sea Change
The Sea Change is the 2nd episode of Season 5 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis THE HONEYMOON WILL HAVE TO WAIT — Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) and Max’s (Josh Zuckerman) honeymoon plans are put on hold after Alec (Trai Byers) informs Max that his whirlwind wedding has caused a public relations problem and lowered their tech company’s stock price. Naomi decides to throw a high-class reception to reassure Max’s investors that their marriage isn’t a cause for concern. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) discovers that club promoter Taylor (Wes Brown), her one-night stand from Las Vegas, is partnering with Liam (Matt Lanter) and Navid (Michael Steger) to re-launch The Offshore. Adrianna insists that their fling was a one-time thing, but Taylor suspects she has deeper feelings. At physical therapy, Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) encounter fellow patient, Riley (guest-star Riley Smith), who warns Annie to stop babying Dixon so he can learn how to manage on his own. At home, Dixon explodes on Annie and tells her that he’s tired of her help. Liam offers to buy out Vanessa’s (Arielle Kebbel) portion of his movie contract, but Vanessa blackmails Liam to be her boyfriend again by threatening to show the police hidden camera footage of Liam. Silver (Jessica Stroup) invites Liam to be her date at Naomi’s reception, but gets a surprising answer. Liam confronts Vanessa after the reception, but their argument is cut short by a shocking accident. Plot The episode begins with Naomi and Max readying to leave for their honeymoon. Naomi tells Max how after they got married, Alec told her she was “a huge mistake”. Max on hearing this tries defending Alec by saying “he wants what’s best for me”. He also feels all of them can move past the sordid history that they had. Alec comes in just then and shows them how Max’s company’s stock prices have dropped, thanks to him getting married in such a crazy fashion. Max and Naomi decide to cancel their honeymoon plans, so Max can deal with the issue. Adrianna runs into Taylor at Liam and Navid’s bar and is surprised to see him. He tells her he is the new club promoter. "I can’t stop thinking about you",Taylor tells her. She tells him he will have to try because she is back together with her boyfriend. “He can’t know about this”, Adrianna tells Taylor. She begs Taylor to not say anything to Dixon. “What happened between you and me meant nothing” she adds. Adrianna then meets Dixon who is already home. She isn’t as warm towards Dixon as he was hoping she would be and he asks her about it. She assures him everything is fine. She tells Dixon she is ready to get things back to normal. Teddy at the clinic tells Silver, she should talk to Liam and see if he is still interested in having a relationship with her. Liam hands Vanessa a check of $200,000, and effectively buys out her share of the contract. He then asks her to get out of his life. “I can’t accept money obtained fraudulently” Vanessa tells Liam. She then shows him a video of how Liam walked away and let the fire burn. She tells Liam how she had hidden cameras installed in the bar a few months ago. Vanessa promises Liam that, at the end of shooting the movie if he doesn’t feel anything for her, she will walk away. At a gym where Annie is with Dixon helping him with his workouts, Annie runs into a guy named Riley. Turns out, Riley is also on a wheelchair. Riley asks Annie to stop treating Dixon like a helpless, if she really wants to help him out. Naomi on the other hand decides to throw a wedding reception, in Malibu, over the weekend. Silver tells Liam they could go to Naomi’s wedding reception together. “I can’t I am going with Vanessa” Liam tells Silver. Liam tells Silver he is planning to give his relationship with Vanessa another try. Silver is shocked to hear this and walks away. Adrianna comes back home and is informed that, Navid shall be getting Taylor to the wedding reception. She apparently isn’t too happy to hear this. Adrianna tells Dixon they don’t have to go to the party and can instead stay home. “I may not be able to climb a mountain right now, but I can handle a wedding” Dixon tells her. He assures her that, he is going to be back to normal soon and tells her they shall be going to the party. Teddy on the other hand is Silver’s date for the party. She tells Teddy she is hurt, by how quickly both Liam and Navid have moved on. Vanessa asks Liam to move in with her, in an apartment she has rented. Seeing no way out, he reluctantly agrees. At the party, Navid introduces Silver to his dates Ambrosia and Trixie, both of whom are adult film stars. Vanessa then comes in with Liam, and taunts Silver about not finding anyone to bring in as a date, but her gay best friend. Two young punks, who look like college kids, are shown enjoying the party and making some noise. Naomi thinks they are gatecrashers and asks the security to escort them out. Naomi tells Max, they should have a cod for when Max’s important clients the Colton Brothers arrive. Max says he doesn’t know what the brothers look like as Alec handles that end of the business. Alec comes in just then and asks Naomi if she has seen a couple of guys in “flip flops”. Naomi tells him he has nothing to worry about, as the security has escorted them out. Alec is shocked to hear this and tells her “those are the Colton Brothers”. “Congratulations you just threw out the only hope of saving our business” Alec adds. Alec and Naomi catch up with the Colton Brothers outside and convince them to stay, after apologizing to them. Silver while getting drunk, tells Teddy how she felt Liam and she had something real, but because he is already back with Vanessa, she feels she was probably wrong. Adrianna and Taylor talk at the party. Adrianna taunts Taylor about how he had porn stars hanging all over him. Taylor tells her it was Navid’s idea and also says it wouldn’t have bothered her, if she did not have feelings for him. Taylor then kisses Adrianna and she kisses him back. She then slaps him and says “don’t ever do that again”. He tells Adrianna he won’t tell anyone anything, he just wants her to admit she felt something. She reluctantly admits that she did feel something, but now she doesn’t. “Just so you know you can’t unfeel something” Taylor tells Adrianna, while she is walking away in a huff. Dixon on the other hand, falls off his wheelchair without anyone around, to help him up. Annie eventually sees Dixon and helps him up. She tells Dixon she can’t stop helping him as much as he might dislike it, as he is her brother. Dixon tells Annie how frustrated he is at not being able to work his hands and legs like he would want to. Dixon is worried about the fact that, he might not get better. “What if it takes too long and Ade decides not to wait?” he asks Annie. Dixon basically feels like a charity case. Annie asks him to never feel that way, but it doesn’t seem to be making Dixon feel any better. Annie and Riley later talk and he tells her Dixon has to accept that, he has a long road to recovery. Riley tells her the worst thing she can do for Dixon at the moment is promise him she can be there for him no matter what, because it’s really not possible even for her to know if she can keep that promise. She feels Riley is simply bitter and asks him to see a therapist, for his problems. Alec tells Max and Nomai that, the Colton Brothers have agreed to join hands with them. Alec also tells the couple who are about to leave for their honeymoon that, Max has to leave for Japan immediately on a business trip. Naomi and Max are shocked to hear this, but Naomi does her best to pretend she is fine with it. Vanessa at the party had declared that Liam and she are engaged. Liam is really angry about this and tells her he would rather go to jail than marry her. The two then get into a fight and Vanessa accidentally slips from the balcony while trying to stop Liam from leaving. She falls onto the beach below, and lies there motionless. Liam immediately goes in to call 911, and just as he is about to report the incident, he comes to the balcony and sees that Vanessa’s body has disappeared. He assumes she was washed away by the waves and decides against reporting it. Cast :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw :Wes Brown as Taylor Williams :Riley Smith as Riley Wallace :Trai Byers as Alec Martin Guest Starring :Kevin Railsback as Tripp Colton :Skyler Maxon as Tad Colton :Rachel Sterling as Trixie :Jennifer Kristin Cox as Ambrosia Quotes :Teddy: Silver I never lied to you, I was lying to myself. :Silver: This is a little reserved for Naomi, unless she has some naked firemen jump out of those swans. :Naomi: What made you think it would be okay to bring hookers to my party? :Navid: They're not hookers, they're adult film stars! :Adrianna: I have this great guy who can literally gloss over anything. Like when I practically killed Silver, I am so sorry for that by the way. :Silver: As Emily Post might've said, when your homosexual best friend fathers your child, common etiquette dictates a suitable gift. :Dixon Adrianna: If I could survive getting hit by a semi truck, I think I can handle a kiss. :Naomi: Max, it's our honeymoon, I'm not planning on wearing that much clothing. Music *The Walk by Mayer Hawthorne *We Run The Night by Havana Brown ft Pitbull *I Don't Wanna Wake Up by Ivy Levan *Coffee Table by Lemaitre *Only One by Sammy Adams *All Night Longer by Sammy Adams *Ruin by Cat Power Photos 502group.jpeg 502.jpeg 502couple.jpeg 502annaomi.jpeg Matt+Lanter+90210+Season+5+Episode+2-01.jpg Video 90210 5x02 Promo "The Sea Change" (HD) Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5